The Hangover
by ER Jenn
Summary: Four guys; one city. What could happen? Of course, add in the fact that it's Vegas and a lot could happen. One day you're fine, and the next day you wake up and your best friend is missing. Ah, the wonders of fabulous Las Vegas. Like the movie, but not exactly the same. Percabeth. Grover/Juniper. Jeyna, but not much; I'm more Jasper. T for swearing and other Vegas things. AU.
1. Gotta Feeling

**The Hangover**

**AN: Hey! I'm going to base this off the movie, sort of. It'll be mostly different, I just based the idea and characters off of the movie, and I think some of the stuff they might do will be in the movie, but not all of it.**

**Check Up readers: I'm updating after this. (;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hangover or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

_I Gotta Feeling That Tonight's Gonna Be A Good Night_

* * *

**_Author Input_  
**

'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,' they all say.

Full of casinos, bars, and strippers gallore, Vegas is known as 'The Entertainment Capital of the World.'

People go there to get laid, to get money, to get drunk, and to have a little fun.

Everything happens for a reason here in Vegas. Whether you like it or not, Vegas will live with you for life.

Sure, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but sometimes even what happened in Vegas can ruin you.

These four guys that I'm about to write about are in for a treat in Nevada.

Yes, it most definitely will ruin them.

But for better, or for worse?

Buckle up, people. It's going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Hey babe," I said walking into my home and kissing my wife, Annabeth. She smiled at me.

"Daddy!" my two kids, Caden and Jessica, yelled at me.

"Hey, munchkins!" I yelled back at them, pulling them into a huge bear hug and then picking them up on both my hips.

"Daddy," Jessica murmered into my shirt.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you really have to go to Las Vegas tomorrow?" Jess complained.

"Yeah," Caden piped in. "I don't want you to go!"

"Aw, I'm sorry guys, but it's Uncle Grover's wedding on Saturday and we're going to celebrate tomorrow!" I told them.

"But what's even good in Las Vegas?" Jessica asked. "My friend Kaylie was there and she said that there's nothing to do there except loose money and go to clubs and have girls-"

"Jessica!" Annabeth scolded. "I don't want you hanging out with this Kaylie girl."

Jessica pouted.

"What is in Las Vegas, Daddy?" Caden asked, clearly confused.

"Well, there's a replica of the Eifel Tower, the Statue of Liberty, and much more. Plus, they have really nice hotels called 'Casinos' where there's a bunch of Arcade games!" I told him.

Annabeth glared at me.

"I wanna go!" Caden exclaimed.

Annabeth gave me a _'See what you did?' _face.

"I'm sorry, Caden, but Las Vegas isn't for little kids. There's bad people there and you could get hurt," I said, somewhat lying.

Caden started crying.

"Daddy's going to get hurt!" he cried.

Annabeth came over and took Caden from me while glaring at me. If looks could kill- Annabeth's glare would send me straight to hell.

"Oh, shh, baby, shh. It's okay. Daddy's going to be fine. He can take care of himself. Daddy's a big boy," Annabeth soothed him.

I smirked.

"Okay, twirps! Off to bed!" I exclaimed.

"Aw," they complained.

"But I wanna spend more time with Daddy before he leaves!" Caden exclaimed, while sniffling a little and his eyes red.

"Me too!" Jess put in.

"No, guys, Daddy has to leave early tomorrow morning," I said.

"But-" Jess started.

"No 'buts'. Butts are for behinds," I scolded.

They laughed a little.

"Okay, off to bed now!" Annabeth exclaimed.

They pouted, but decided not to argue with their mother and stomped up the stairs.

Annabeth turned to me, "Percy Jackson, I better not be hearing about any strippers in Vegas."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Oh, jealous much?" I teased, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well, Mrs. Jackson, you have nothing to worry about. I'm officially yours," I told her.

"Good," she said, then pressed her lips to mine.

"Ew!" we heard from the stairs.

We broke apart, smiling.

"Bed, now!" I exclaimed.

We heard footsteps running up the stairs like a herd of elephants.

"Now, where were we?" I asked, pressing my lips to Annabeth's once again.

* * *

**Grover's POV**

"Honey, I'm home!" I exclaimed, walking through the front door.

"Hey, sweetie!" the soon-to-be Mrs. Underwood called. "Did you check with the baker? The cake's going to be ready in time, right?"

"Yes ma'm. Said he'll give us a 20% discount for the trouble," I said, searching around the house full of boxes for her.

"That's great!" Juniper exclaimed. "I'm in the living room, honey!"

I walked into the living room, still not seeing her.

"Where, exactly, are you?" I asked looking over the dozens of stacked boxes.

"Here," she said while peering out from a stack over in the far right corner of our living room.

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss, then hugged her from behind.

"You excited for tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Ready to hit the jackpot, baby?"

She laughed, "As long as there's no strippers!"

I smriked.

"Me? With strippers? Don't know how you got that," I said.

She turned around and whacked me.

"Maybe you wouldn't, but I've known Percy practically all my life, and he would definitely be that type of guy," Juniper said.

"Percy's married," I told her.

"Well, yeah. Would that stop him?"

She's got a point there...

"Annabeth would kill him if she found out," I added.

"Yeah, if she found out," Juniper stated.

"I honestley don't think Percy will do that. He loves Annabeth too much," I told her with full honesty.

"Okay," she said, dragging the word out.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she smirked.

"Seriously, what?"

"Nothing," she said, kissing my check and walking away.

"Oh no! Not so fast there!" I said chasing after her, hearing nothing but her laughter, and seeing nothing but boxes.

Great, now I'm never going to find her.

Oh well...

... There is a TV working in the garage...

Hellooo, Kardashians!

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"Hey, sweetie," I said to my girlfriend, Reyna.

She just grumbled at me.

Lovely, isn't she?

"I told you I was going somewhere tomorrow, didn't I?" I asked her, not remembering.

"No, you didn't," she said, glaring at me.

"Oh, well, um, Percy, Grover, Grover's soon-to-be cousin-in-law Nico, and I are going to Guatemala for a mission trip to celebrate Grover's last days of freedom," I said.

"Last days of freedom?" Reyna asked.

"You know, before he gets married," I said.

Reyna crossed her arms.

"Oh," I said, realizing what I just said. "I didn't mean it like that. I have nothing against marriage. I just meant that-"

"Save it," she cut me off. "You can go, but I want the name of the place you are staying at, the hotel's phone number, pictures of the people you helped, and I get full access to track down your credit card. When I call, you will not ignore it. Percy, Grover, and Nico better answer their phones when I call them, too. No horseplaying with the Guatemalan girls, and no alcohol or soda. Only water. Sugar and alcohol are bad for you. I want to talk to you every hour of everyday and no staying up past 10. Got it?"

I was about to argue, but the the look on her face told me not to.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Good," she smiled, then turned down to her book.

God, she's such a control freak.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Yes!" I exclaimed at the PS3. "Take that, PingPongKing!"

"Nico!" my mom called from upstairs. "Someone's here to see you!"

"Kay! Now shush! I just scored a perfect 5 on Just Dance!" I yelled back.

I finished 'California Gurls' then went upstairs to see my somewhat surprise visitor.

"Hey, you get my order?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, handing me the bag.

"Thanks," I said, handing him the money.

The mystery man looked up and down the block then walked to his car and drove away.

I looked at the bag and smiled.

Vegas is going to be one fucked up night, baby.

* * *

**AN: What do you think?**

**Please tell me in a review! Feel free to PM me with any questions you may have.**

**#Jabs **

**#TeamUSA**

**R.I.P. Victims of the 'Movie Theater Massacre.'**


	2. Pontoon

**AN: So major announcement. I have had many requests for both Jeyna and Jasper…**

**I think I'm going to keep it the way I view it to be and have the sequal (which I know I'm doing) to be Jasper and Jeyna in this one. I usually go off what the author writes for pairings and right now Rick has it as Jasper.**

**I know that this upsets some of you, but I ask of you to please KEEP READING! Ignore that it's Jason and Reyna and Piper. Think of them as Stu and Melissa and Lauren or someone else. Please, I beg of you, do not quit this story!**

**With that said…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or The Hangover.**

* * *

_Reach your hand out into the COOLER. Don't drink it if the mountains aren't BLUE._

* * *

**_Author Input_**

Today, my dear friends, is where their story officially starts.

Four friends, Vegas, drinks, and a pack of drugs.

Of course, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

But secrets are meant to be shared.

There's a pack of wolves on the loose tonight here in Nevada.

You bitches better look out.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I woke up at 4 AM in the morning so I could go meet Grover, Jason, and the new guy, Nick or whatever. I suck at names.

"Percy," Annabeth mumbled.

"Sh, sweetie," I told her. "I'm leaving now. Love you." Then I kissed her on her forehead.

"No strippers," she somewhat said, somewhat moaned.

I laughed lightly.

"I promise," I told her, then went out of our bedroom and into the hall so I could kiss the kids goodbye.

Once that was done, I went out into the garage and opened the door and got into my Silverado and slowly backed out into the road of our suburban neighborhood in California.

I drove over to Grover's new house, which just so happened to be a couple blocks down. Grover was waiting for me on his porch swing that I just so graciously put up for him a couple of weeks ago. I'm surprised it didn't break on him yet...

"Hey, G-man!" I said as he got into my car.

"Yo, Percy!" he said, emphasizing my name. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah, man!" I exclaimed back while backing out of his driveway and heading over to Jason's house that was about three minutes away from Grover's.

"I'm so pumped!" Grover said. "You got the hotel, right?"

"Yes I did, for once," I said. "It looks really nice in the pictures online."

"Can't believe everything online, Perce," Grover scoffed.

"Taylor Swift said it was the best Casino in Vegas," I told him.

Grover stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said, then rolled his eyes.

Grover reached over to the radio and turned it to 101.3 KCLD **(AN: Somewhat made up station...) **which was playing Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe.

Grover scoffed, "I hate this song."

I frowned, "Yeah, me too."

"You wanna change it?" he asked.

"Um, no. It's fine," I told him. "You can change it, though."

Grover shook his head, "I'm fine with it."

_One Minute Later..._

"Hey, I just met you!" I yelled at Grover.

"And this is crazy!" he yelled back.

"But here's my number!"

"So call me, maybe?"

We continued the song and before we knew it we were at Jason's house.

"Hey, is this Call Me Maybe?" he asked when he got in.

"Shut up!" Grover and I screamed, and by the end of the song we had a singing trio.

We laughed at the end, and slowly we stopped and our smiles faded.

"We speak of this to no one," Jason said.

"Agreed," Grover said and I nodded.

"Hey, where's this Nick or whatever's house?" I asked Grover.

"It's Nico, and he should be a couple of blocks down. He lives with Juniper's Aunt and Uncle still," Grover said.

Jason and I snickered.

"Loser," I said. Jason nodded.

"He isn't that bad," Grover sighed. "Nico just doesn't really know how to make friends. I'd promised Juniper we'd bring him, though, and from what I hear he's really awesome when drunk."

I thought about it.

"Well, when you put it that way..." I said, trailing off.

"We'll just have to give him a lot of Vodka," Jason said.

"We'll all have to have a lot of Vodka," I said.

Grover and Jason nodded.

"That's his house," Grover said, pointing to a white house with a garden and a bird bath in the front lawn and a porch.

"So, do we go in or wait?" Jason wondered.

"There he is," Grover said, pointing to a man dressed in all black. His hair was messed up all over and he looked like he just rolled out of bed, which technically I guess was true.

I got out of the car and went and grabbed Nico's stuff.

"Hey, Nico," I smiled. "I'm Percy. I'm just going to throw your stuff here in the back."

"Okay," he nodded, then went to sit by Jason in the back seat.

I got back in my truck then put my keys in the ignition.

The truck was silent for awhile.

And then LMFAO came on...

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

"Girl, look at that body!"

* * *

It took us about six hours to get to Vegas. Google said it would take five, but Google didn't have a certain Jason that had to pee every hour or a Grover that just had to get almost every food in the store at each gas station.

Soon enough, the Vegas sign was in sight.

"Woo! It's Vegas, baby!" Grover yelled

"Yeah, man!" Nico whooped.

We got to our hotel in about three minutes and had gotten checked in for a time of ten minutes.

We went up to the 30th floor and went into our room, 3004.

Our jaws dropped when the door opened.

"Taylor Swift was right," I said.

"I call the hot tub!" Nico exclaimed, running towards the hot tub that laid on the deck that came out from our room.

The living room had a huge plasma screen TV, three huge couches, a pinball machiene, a bar to serve drinks, and it combined with the kitchen that had a fridge full of food and a marble island.

Jason, Grover, and I walked around the room and figured out that it was more like a penthouse, with four different bedrooms with a king size bed and plasma TVs in each. The best part: we each had our own bathrooms.

We got settled in and chose our rooms. We put our clothes in the huge dressers and got in the hot tub and relaxed for a while.

"So," Nico said, "what should we do first?"

Grover and I shared a look.

Before we knew it, we were dressed in our fancy shirts and pants and we headed down to the casino.

After loosing all our money, we met back up on the roof with beers in hand.

"I'd like to make a toast," Nico said. "To my cousin's new love, and to my new friends, who are actually my first friends."

"Aw, thanks man," Jason said.

"We're your first friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really a socialite. People think I'm weird."

I just nodded. The truth is, Nico is pretty weird...

"I was so excited for this trip, I even came up with our own name: The Wolf Pack," Nico said.

"'The Wolf Pack'?" Grover said.

"The Wolf Pack," Nico repeated.

I looked at Jason. He shrugged.

"Well, here's to the Wolf Pack!" Jason yelled.

"The Wolf Pack!" we repeated, downing our bottles.

And that, people, is where our adventure begins.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**

**Please review! It makes me happy! (:**


	3. Waking Up in Vegas

**AN: Sorry for late update. **

**My dog, Angel, died so unexpectedly recently and it's been really hard. My brother took it so badly that my parents went and got him a puppy the next day. We named him Blackjack, and he is so adorable, but it makes the loss of my Abooboo so much more hard. He chews on her toys. He lays on her beanbag chair. He uses her old kennel. My mom went and told me to use Angel's leash when I let him out, and I just broke down. She was my baby; my Abooboo. Nothing will ever replace her. I lost my Rusty baby last year, which was hard enough, and now her. Two dogs in one year... Just is too hard. I understand it helps my brother cope, and I love Blackjack, but it's just been too much for me to handle. I don't know how many times I've looked under the recliner to make sure I don't shut it on Angel, then break down in tears when I realize she's not there. **

**Sorry for that, I needed someone to vent to. You can skip over it, if you'd like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or The Hangover.**

* * *

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

* * *

Author Input

Wow.

Last night was one of the craziest nights I've ever seen in Vegas, and I've seen a lot.

Of course our dear friends don't remember anything _at all, _but _I _do.

And I plan on making their lives a living hell.

Who am I, you ask? Well, if you must know...

I'm the monster under your bed.

I'm the one whole stole your cookies.

I'm the friend that keeps stabbing you in the back.

I'm the reason you eat alone at lunch.

I'm the person who gives you wedgies everyday.

I'm the one who stuffs you in garbage cans.

I'm your worst nightmare.

* * *

**Jason POV**

Ughhhh. Why does my head hurt so much? Why is there a ringing pain in my ear? Why does my hotel smell funny? Why am I seeing black?

Those are a few questions that flowed through my head when I woke up in the morning.

I tried to think of what happened last night.

I remembered loosing all my money playing poker, then going on the roof to toast to Grover's wedding, and then... nothing.

I tried to open up my eyes, and saw nothing but a bright light that blinded my eyes.

Once my vision cleared, my jaw dropped.

I was in my hotel room, at least I think I was, but it didn't look _exactly _like my hotel room.

My bed was ripped into pieces, bottles of beer were on the floor, my window was broken, my door was ripped off it's hinges, my pillows were thrown all over the room, and my closet full of clothes was spread all over the room.

"Shit," I mumbled.

I stood up and walked over all the glass bottles and clothes and _wait- _is that a _thong_?- spread out all over my room and headed over to the main room to try and find my friends.

When I saw the main room, my jaw literally dropped.

The t.v. was in a million pieces, the kitchen full of food and beer, the microwave ripped out of it's place above the oven, the blender full of junk- is that my _cellphone_?- and my friends nowhere in sight.

"Percy? Grover? Nico?" I called out.

No reply.

That is until I heard a scream.

I ran towards the voice, trying not to get glass up my foot, and found Percy by the bathroom. He was breathing heavily and was holding the door shut.

"Percy?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me. His eyes were full of fear and terror.

"There's a lion in the closet!" he yelled at me.

"A lion?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded so fast that I was afraid his head was going to fall off.

"I don't believe you. Let me see," I told him.

I pushed him away from the door and put my hand on the handle and started to turn the knob.

"No! Don't-" he started to say, but was then cut off by a huge roar.

Sure enough, there was a lion in the bathroom.

"AHHHH!" I screamed, slamming the door shut and running away from the bathroom with Percy at my heels.

We went onto the balcony and slammed the patio door shut. We started panting heavily and looked at each other with huge shock and terror in our eyes.

I thought about what was happening. There was no way that this was real. It just couldn't be possible. I must be dreaming.

Once our panting subsided, Percy and I got into the hot tub to try and drown ourselves. Turns out, Nico already did.

There he was, at the bottom of the hot tub, either dead or sleeping.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, pulling Nico out with the assistance of Percy.

We laid him on the floor and Percy checked his pulse.

"This cannot be happening. This cannot be happening," I repeated as I paced back and forth, running my hands through my hair.

"He's still breathing," Percy said.

"Oh, thank God," I said with a sigh of relief.

"He probably hasn't been in there long. He should be okay. Probably just knocked himself out," Percy stated.

"Oh, sweet mother of cheese! What the hell happened last night?" I asked Percy.

"I don't know. I can't remember. All I know is that we really screwed ourselves this time," Percy said.

"DUCK AND COVER! THERE'S AN AIRPLANE IN THE WINDOW!" Nico all of a sudden yelled, sitting straight up and coughing out water.

I looked at him strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Why am I all wet? My throat hurts," Nico said, ignoring my question.

"You tried drowning yourself, genius," I stated.

Nico looked at me with confusion all over his face.

"Are you okay? Can you breathe well? Are you sore in anyway? Hallucinating?" Percy said, going into doctor mode.

Nico answered all of his questions while I looked over Vegas from the balcony.

Vegas seemed normal, and in one piece. The outside of the hotel was fine, except for one thing.

"Guys," I interrupted. "Why are our tuxedos hanging on that statue over there?"

"What!? Where?" Percy looked around.

"There, by the front," I said, pointing to the angel statue in the front. Our green tuxes that Grover picked out, since he's a treehugger, for his wedding were hanging on the arms and head of the statue.

"What the-" Nico started to say.

"Hey, where's Grover?" I asked, realizing that there were four tuxes, but only three bodies were here.

"I haven't seen him. Have you?" Percy asked us.

"No," Nico muttered. I shook my head.

Percy was about to say something, but was interuppted by the _DING!_ of an iPhone.

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and checked his messages.

His eyebrow went up in confusion as he read the message.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He stared at the screen longer.

"What's up, man?" Nico asked.

Percy still didn't say anything. Nico and I shared a look.

I looked over Percy's shoulder to read the message.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder where you are..._

_Follow the clues, little star, and maybe he'll live._

_-A_

__I looked at Percy with confusion written all over my face.

"Who sent you this?" I asked him.

"The number was blocked," he said. His phone dinged again.

I looked at the screen and paled at what I saw.

It was Grover. In chains. Knocked out. Gag over his mouth. His eyes full of terror.

"Who- Who sent you this?" I asked, stumbling over my words. My heart flew up into my throat.

"Blocked," he said again.

"Well, Wolf Pack," Nico spoke up, "it looks like we have a mystery on our hands."

* * *

**AN: So, I decided that I'm going to have them go on a wild goose chase to find Nico, like in Pretty Little Liars when they go after 'A'.**

**They'll still find some wild stuff and it will be mildly humorous, like The Hangover movie.**

**And you, the readers, can guess who 'A' is. (:**

**Review, my Little Liars, for we have a mystery on our hands.**


End file.
